How Do I Live Without You
by AiLing
Summary: Based on a prompt I received from Tumblr : Owen and Amelia are happily married with a 2 year old. Until one day, things change. Rated T for minor coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a prompt I received on Tumblr:**

 **Owen and Amelia are married and with a 2 year old. But Owen cheats on Amelia and she finds out. It results in them having multiple arguments and fights with them yelling hurtful things at each other. Amelia finds out she's pregnant again.**

 **This is from Amelia's POV**

I sigh as my 2 and a half year old daughter Charlotte pushes away the pancakes that I place in front of her.

" Don't want!' She pouts. ' Daddy make it better' she adds.

' Char, you have to eat breakfast, if not you'll go hungry.' I coax her. ' Daddy is not here, so you have to eat mummy's pancakes. '  
She continues pouting, turning her head away from me. I swear, my child is as stubborn, if not more stubborn than me.

' Charlotte Addison' I warn.

' I want daddy!' she cries.

I sigh again as she refuses to open her mouth to eat the piece of pancake I am now holding in front of her mouth.

Finally, after conceding to the idea that Charlotte was not going to eat the pancake, I shove it into my mouth. And cringe.

It tastes so salty. Did I accidentally add salt into the pancake instead of sugar?

No wonder Charlotte, who was usually a big fan of my pancakes refuses to eat them.

Salty. They used to be so sweet. Just like what my relationship with Owen used to be.

* * *

We used to be the couple that everyone in the hospital was jealous about. After we got back together and decided to start anew, our relationship progressed rather quickly from being just friends to lovers, to being engaged and then married. And then along came Charlotte, the product of our love for each other. Throughout the duration of our relationship, our love for each other only intensified. I fell in love with his passion and his intensity , and of course his muscular looks. I loved how he could look so tough on the outside and yet be so gentle and compassionate on the inside. My heart melted each time I see him with Charlotte. I am not joking when I say that he was so good with her, she had him completely wrapped around his little finger. He loved cuddling with her, blowing raspberries on her stomach and making her giggle, lifting her up and spinning her around and tucking her into bed and night and watching her sleep.

But then, of course the universe had to conspire against me like it always did. You know how they say that life changes in an instant? Well mine did, yet again.

[ flashback]  
 _It was just another ordinary day in the Grey Sloan Memorial  
Hospital. I was entering into the final hour of my extremely busy shift , and just couldn't wait to go home to cuddle with my dear child and loving husband._

' _Hey Dr Shepherd, you have any more cases to review her in the ER?' Nurse Debbie approached me at the nurses counter in the ER._

' _Nope, just hanging around and waiting for my husband' I replied._

' _Oh, I thought his shift ended an hour ago. I saw him walking out of the door with nurse Ginny. ' Debbie pointed out._

 _Alarm bells were now ringing in my head. Nurse Ginny was one of the prettiest nurses in the whole hospital, but she was also well known for dating other women's husbands. What is Owen doing going out with her?_

 _I let the matter slide , thinking that maybe they just went for a casual drink with another colleague._

 _That night he came back drunk at way past 12 midnight._

 _That night, I finally caved into the temptation of checking his phone as he was fast asleep in his drunken state. I never ever checked his phone before out of respect for his privacy, but that night something just urged me to check it._

 _That was when I discovered that they had been sexting and seeing each other every day after work. No wonder he started coming home late everyday , well past his shift. I knew his shift schedules, but I just brushed it off before as him staying back to help April out in the ER. Now I knew better._

One text caught my attention.

' _Ginny: I love you babe. The sex tonight was amazing! Are you up for tomorrow night?'_

 _I resisted the temptation to slam the phone down and wake him up. This would have to wait until tomorrow._

 _The next morning, I decided to confront him about it. Being the honest person I am, I was very direct and upfront with him._

 _I had to catch him before he walked out the door. If before, he would kiss me and Charlotte good morning and comment how good my waffles and pancakes are, now he would just walk right out the door in the morning , without even a ' good morning'._

' _Owen' I called out just as he was about to walk out of the front door. He turned to look at me, a frustrated expression on his face, as if I was preventing him from rushing to a meeting that he was late for. Except that I knew his schedule very well, and knew that he was not even supposed to start his shift for several more hours._

' _What?' he asked in an irritated tone, causing me to rethink confronting him straight._

' _I….I just want to know what time you're coming home today.' I muttered._

' _I don't know yet' he replied, as he moved towards the main door._

' _Are you going out with nurse Ginny?' I asked suddenly, causing him to stop cold in his tracks and turn to look at me._

' _What? No…no…. Why would you think that?' he stammered. I knew him well enough to know that he was lying. In a way, it hurt, because I really wished he wasn't lying. But it was obvious that he was. When he lies, his face would flush , his ears would turn red and he would stammer, like what he was doing now. I wish I could put him into a lie detector brain MRI- to prove the fact that he was lying._

' _Yes, you are' I said calmly. ' If not - why would you be leaving work right after your shifts with her?'_

' _Who told you so? I said I was working late…'_

' _Really Owen? I know your schedule. I know from a reliable source that you both left work together.'_

' _And what reliable source is that? Huh? Tell me!' Owen's voice was now raised in anger._

' _Right- can you explain the texts in your hand phone?' I asked, my hands on my hips._

 _Owen's face was even redder now, if that was at all possible._

' _It was just some random texts from a girl I barely know.' Owen defended._

" _No Owen' I was persistent this time. ' They were all from Ginny. And I read all your replies.'_

' _Who gave you permission to read my texts anyway?' Owen shot back._

 _I stepped back, feeling as if I had been stabbed on the chest._

' _I am your wife' I defended, ' We don't keep secrets from each other.'_

When Owen remained silent, I continued asking ' How long has this been going on behind my back? 'For one week? For a month? A year? This is how you treat me and your child? By cheating on us?'

' _I am sorry Amelia' he mumbled. ' I only slept with her once…'_

' _ONLY? ONLY?!' You only slept with her ONCE? So you're planning to sleep with her again?!' I was now yelling at the top of my voice. Hell hath no fury like a woman who has been cheated on. ' How many times did you go out with her before going all the way?! Who started it first? Was she good in bed?! Was she better than me in bed? Tell me?!'_

' _I'm so sorry' he replied meekly. ' I caved into the temptation. I shouldn't have…'_

' _You're damn right you shouldn't have!' I screamed._

 _Just then, Charlotte, who had been awoken by my screaming, started wailing from her bedroom_

' _Get out ' I say in a low tone. ' GET OUT NOW!' I screamed again, giving him a shove. I don't want my daughter to be anywhere near her cheating father._

 _Owen finally walked out of the door, giving me a final sympathetic glance as he closed the door behind him._

 _After he shut the door, I went to grab Charlotte from her bed, and cuddle her, her tears mixed with mine as we both clung to each other for dear life. At least we still had each other._

[ end flashback]

Since then for the past month or so, Owen and I haven't been speaking to each other. It was like we were both living in separate worlds. He would leave early every morning before I even woke up and return back long after I fell asleep. He didn't even bother to kiss Charlotte good night or good morning anymore. He wasn't the doting , loving father he used to be. I don't recognize him anymore.  
Even at work, we seldom spoke to each other, except to consult on cases, whereby our exchange would be more of a formal one. Occasionally, we would exchange a few words about Charlotte, but that's that.

Once, he tried to initiate a conversation with me in an on call room, and another time I tried to initiate a conversation with him at home when he came back earlier than usual, but both times ended with heated arguments. I just wasn't ready to forgive him yet, and he just wasn't ready to admit his mistake. We were both stubborn in our own ways, neither of us wanted to cave in. No wonder Charlotte inherited the trait from us. Finally, we gave up and just went our separate ways.

Owen hasn't been back home for the past few days, and frankly, I don't give a damn anymore. He can go fuck Ginny all he wants, I really don't care. I can raise Charlotte all by myself, I am a strong, independent woman. And I am going to raise Charlotte to be a strong, independent woman too.

* * *

The familiar feeling of nausea overcomes me as soon as I shove the rest of the salty pancakes into my mouth. It rises up my throat like bile- and soon I find myself bolting to the nearest toilet and emptying my entire guts contents. As I clean up after myself, a sudden realization hit me like a brick. I have been throwing up my breakfast every single morning for the past one week or so, and I haven't had my period for 2 months. What are the odds?

I feel like sliding on the ground- but instead I finish rinsing my mouth and go back to the kitchen where Charlotte is still sitting on her high chair. I cannot leave her unattended.

I take advantage of my off day to go grocery shopping with Charlotte. I decided to sneak in some extra things together with the grocery.

Later in the day, as Charlotte is taking her nap, I go into the bathroom and open up the 5 pregnancy tests I bought earlier on. I take a deep breath and lift my head up to the ceiling, copying the superhero pose I've always paraded in the OT before my surgeries. Except this time, it wasn't a surgery. I am about to find out whether I am going to have another baby with my cheating husband. This time, I'll do it alone, I promise myself. I can do this. I am Amelia Shepherd after all, I am a world class neurosurgeon, I save lives and operate on inoperable tumors for a living, surely I can handle raising 2 children on my own. Two children. Not one child anymore.

Before I know it, the 5 minutes is up. I take another deep breath, and dare myself to peer down at the results . All 5 tests are clearly positive. The universe must really hate me. I am so screwed. This time, I allow myself to slide down the bathroom wall and remain seated on the bathroom floor. This baby was conceived out of love during our happier days. But he/she wouldn't be born into a happy household. It wouldn't be fair for the baby. I really don't know what I should do now. I mean, obviously I would have to keep the baby. But will Owen want to be a part of their life? He barely even acknowledges Charlotte anymore. Will he treat the new baby the same? Should I tell him before it becomes obvious and he starts thinking it isn't his? Screw You, universe.

 **Author's Note : Reviews and comments are very much appreciated! Do let me know what you guys think- would you love to read a continuation of this? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**How Do I Live Without You- Part 2**

 **This is a continuation of ' How Do I Live Without You Part 1** **-** **It is from Owen's PO** **V.** **Before you proceed to read this, let me tell you that this is one of the hardest pieces I ever had to write.. Mainly because I have to write it from a cheating husband's point of view. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

It was just a mistake, I keep on telling myself. It was just a one night stand. One moment of weakness whereby I caved in. I mean, we are all humans and we all make mistakes right?

It started off as a harmless exchange. Nurse Ginny had just been transferred to the ER from the Paeds department this month. According to Alex and Arizona, she was one of the most capable nurses in the Paeds floor and they were reluctant to let her go. However, she was transferred to this department for some unknown reason so now here she is , working in the ER.

She is great with children, I can tell you that. She has the ability to calm down every single wailing child who is being wheeled into the ER, sometimes April and I joke that she must have this magic wand which enables her to handle children.

Anyways, one slow day in the ER, I found myself standing behind the nurses counter and chatting for one whole hour with her. I don't know why- but she has this special aura and charisma about her, which makes you want to talk to her for hours. Towards the end of our chat session, we exchanged numbers. Since then, our chats and conversations at the nurses counter became more frequent, and we would confide in each other sometimes - she was the fourth person besides Riggs, Meredith and Amelia to know about Megan. When we lost a patient, especially a child, she never failed to cheer me up and encourage me to go on.

Gradually, it became coffee breaks as we would grab a cup of coffee together before or after our shifts and chat idly at the cafeteria. Looking back, it was a wonder really that Amelia never caught us. Perhaps it was because we were good at playing this game. Whenever Amelia was down in ER for a neuro consult, we would be attending to different patients. Also, whenever we grabbed a drink together after our shifts, I would just text Amelia to say that I would be going home a bit late as I needed to help April out with the sudden influx of patients.

All this while, I would make excuses for myself- telling myself that just grabbing a cup of coffee together was harmless.

Then came the texts. Initially, they started off as harmless texts, just asking each other about the day. Then gradually the texts got more and more flirty. Initially, I didn't reply her, but she was persistent. Finally, I started replying just for fun. I mean, it's all in good fun right? It's not like Amelia ever checked my phone, she wouldn't find out.

* * *

That fateful night, Ginny had invited me out for a drink at Joe's. We had just lost a patient, a young woman with blonde hair with a tinge of red, who reminded me so much of Megan, it hurt. I initially declined her invitation politely, saying that I needed to go home to my wife and daughter. But she insisted, saying that it was just for a quick drink. So I finally caved in, telling myself that it was just a quick drink after a hard day before going back home. If started off as casual conversation, and I started telling her about how the young lady we lost reminded me so much of my late sister, and she just listened attentively.

Before I knew it, one drink turned into two, and two became three.

My mind was becoming a bit fuzzy and my speech was becoming slurred. I can barely recall us getting into a cab to Ginny's apartment. I barely remember her tucking me into her bed and taking off my shirt. I don't remember her kissing me and me returning the kiss, and taking off her clothes in return.

What I do remember is that throughout the whole session that night in Ginny's apartment, I thought that she was Amelia.

Reality sank in the morning after. I opened my eyes to the bright light shining through the apartment windows. It took me a few moments to realize that I was not in my bedroom, but an unfamiliar apartment. I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings. It was a nice bedroom with pink walls.

All of a sudden, memories from the previous night came flooding back to me. The kiss, how soft and warm her body felt against mine. But I realized to my uttermost horror that it was not Amelia I was with the previous night, but Ginny.

My whole body froze in fear, as the realization hit me like a brick. I had just cheated on my wife. I had slept with another woman, I had betrayed my wife. My beautiful wife whom I love with all my heart. I had just violated our marriage vows , and now there was no going back. There was no undoing what I had done. I really didn't know I am going to face Amelia and Charlotte after this.

I looked around the room. Ginny was nowhere to be found. I finally spotted the note on her bedroom table…. '

 _Hey Owen…. I have already gone to the hospital… Early shift today. I have made some coffee and toast for you, it is in the kitchen downstairs. Love, Ginny.' Her handwriting was very neat, I've got to give her that._

I put on my clothes and walked out of the door instead. I just couldn't bring myself to eat the breakfast that Ginny prepared for me.

* * *

For the next few days, I ignored both Ginny and Amelia at work.  
I felt it was easier that way. I just couldn't face Ginny after we slept with each other in a drunken state. I ignored her when she tried to talk to me multiple times at work. I ignored all her texts , which were apology texts about what happened that night. What happened that night happened, and there was nothing we could do to reverse it. So now, the only thing I could do was to ignore her to prevent history from repeating itself.

I had been ignoring both Amelia and Charlotte too since that day, sad to say. It was simply due to the fact that I just couldn't face them after I had betrayed their trust. I just didn't feel like I was worthy enough to be the loving husband and father I once was. I cheated on them, and they deserved better than that. So I was doing the best thing I know how, which was avoiding them. I started coming back home late- preferring to drown myself over some wine at Joe's and only going back home at night when I knew Amelia and Charlotte were already asleep, and waking up to go to the hospital before they awake. Even in the hospital, I only have formal conversations with Amelia- centering on our patients and on Charlotte. Poor Amelia didn't suspect a thing at first, she must've thought I was too busy with work.

I have to admit, besides becoming a cheater, I had become a liar too. Whenever Amelia asked me where I was, and whether I was coming home for dinner, I would just tell her that I had to help April out with a sudden influx of patients coming into the ER. And she always accepted the lie. It was much easier that way.

Then Amelia found out from ' a reliable source' that I had been going out with Ginny. I highly suspect that it was nurse Debbie, because she has the biggest mouth in the whole hospital. Amelia somehow managed to check my handphone and discover Ginny's texts and my replies.  
When she confronted me about it one morning, I didn't know what to say to her. I knew that I had hurt her and betrayed her trust, and that it was totally my fault, not hers, that I cheated on her. But my ego took hold of me, and I handled the situation the only way I knew how- with anger and retaliation.

Following the argument, I started avoiding Amelia and Charlotte even more. I barely even talked to them anymore, it was almost like I didn't live at home and I didn't exist for them anymore. It hurt so much, but I just couldn't face them. A couple of times, I tried to initiate some conversation with Amelia in the hospital. But I was too hardheaded to apologize to Amelia, and she was too hardheaded to accept my apology, so it always ended up in a heated argument.

Finally, I am ashamed to say that I gave up on us.

I packed my bags and moved back to my trailer, which thankfully I haven't sold off. I drove my trailer to a far remote place where no one could locate. I felt too ashamed of myself to face the society.

* * *

Today, I am standing at a coffee vending machine, getting my daily dose of coffee to keep me sane, when Ginny approaches me.

' Hey,' she says, smiling at me. I ignore her, staring at the vending machine, willing for the coffee to appear.

She didn't bulge from her spot beside me, taking out some coins from her purse.

' Coffee seems good to me too.' she says.

' You don't take hints, do you?' I think to myself.

' Look, I just want to say that I am sorry for what happened that night.' she says.

I turn to look at her , my face now red with anger.

' Are you?' I hiss, keeping my voice low so as not to draw attention to the two of us. 'If you're truly sorry, then just leave me the hell alone. As you know, I have a wife and a daughter to go home too. So just, please leave us alone!'

From the corner of my eye, as if on cue, I see Amelia walk through the ER doors towards a patient in bed 4.

Ginny seems rather taken aback.

' I know…' She stammers, ' I just want to apologize…'

' Do you know how you show that you're truly sorry? By leaving me and my family alone!' I hiss.

She finally gets the cue and backs away.

I sigh relieved. Finally, I get rid of her. Victory.

Suddenly, a commotion can be heard in the ER.

' Get her a bed!' I hear April screaming to the residents around her. ' Someone hook her to a IV line please!'

I rush over to where April and the group of residents were gathered, thinking that April would need my help.

And gasp when I see Amelia, as pale as a ghost now being dragged to one of the beds.

April sees me. ' She collapsed suddenly while consulting a patient.' she informs me.

' Do you know if she has been ill recently?' April asks. 'Vomiting, diarrhea, feeling weak or dehydrated, any of that?'

' No, not that I know of' I answer, regretting now for not being at home for one whole week. Now Amelia is ill and needs me and I am not there for her and Charlotte.

April turns to Amelia, and starts inserting the cannula into her.

' Are you feeling ill recently? Any vomiting?' April asks Amelia.

' Yes, throwing up every morning, for the past week and feeling abdominal cramps this morning' Amelia whispers just audible enough for me and April to hear.

' Abdominal cramps?' April asks, alarm bells now ringing in her head, and also in mine.

Amelia nods weakly in reply.

" Hunt- can you get me the ultrasound machine?' April instructs me. ' I just want to do a quick scan on her to make sure.'

Amelia suddenly grabs April's arm and whispers something to her ear. While she was doing so, April's eyes widen and she gasps in delight.

' Oh wow- congrats you guys!' April squeals excitedly.

' Hush- he doesn't know yet' I can hear Amelia mutter under her breath.

I was about to ask Amelia what she meant- when April suddenly says ' We need to page Arizona stat.'

My own eyes widen as I now realize what was going on.

Not only have I abandoned my wife and my daughter, I have abandoned our unborn child too.

Is there a way to make things right?

 **So there you go guys, part 2 of ' How Do I Live Without You' :). Again, comments and reviews are very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a direct continuation of How Do I Live Without You - Part** **2**

April leaves me and Owen alone as she hurries off to page Arizona.

There is a tense silence between us, as both of us wait for the other to speak first. Like I've said before, both of us are equally stubborn, and neither wants to give in.

Finally Owen speaks up…. ' Why didn't you tell me?' he asks softly, walking over slowly to the side of my bed. If before, he would straight out embrace me into a tight hug- but now he seems to be approaching me cautiously, as if I am a fragile thing.

Any other given day, I would've yelled back at him or thrown a brick or something at him. But today, I am feeling too weak and dehydrated from throwing up my entire breakfast.

' Why didn't I tell you?' I repeat back his question, my voice croaking, partially from feeling weak , and partially from feeling hurt. ' Owen, you weren't around, you don't even come home at all, how am I supposed to tell you? Send a voice message or text to break this news to you? And what would you say then?'

Owen remains silent so I continue in a whisper ' You don't even acknowledge Charlotte anymore. Will you acknowledge this child?'

' Of course I will' Owen says, sounding hurt. ' Look Amelia, I am really sorry for what I've done. You know I love both you and Charlotte and will love our second child. It was just a one night stand, I promise! In fact, I just told her off just now. She wouldn't be disturbing us anymore. '

' I don't know Owen' I say, turning my head away from him. ' I don't know if I can trust you anymore'. I shift a little from my position and wince in pain as I feel another cramp in my lower abdomen.

' Mia please' he begs. Oh so now he is calling me by my pet name again? The last time he called me by that name was over a month ago.

" Do you expect me to forgive you just like that? What if I forgive you and then you cheat on me again?' I croak.

Owen opens his mouth to reply, but he is being interrupted by the curtains being pulled open, followed by Arizona bursting in, pushing an ultrasound machine.

' Well hey there' Arizona greets us cheerfully. April paged me down for a consult- she said you needed an ultrasound scan?'

She then turns to me. ' You ok?' she asks me, sounding concerned. ' April said that you are pregnant and having vomiting as well as abdominal cramps?'

I just nod meekly. Owen suddenly touches my right arm gently but I swat it away. I am just not in the mood for this right now.

Arizona, seeing my subtle hostility towards Owen looks to and forth between us for a moment before shrugging and pushing the ultrasound machine nearer towards me.

'We…ermm…. We will just have a look to see if the baby is fine ok?' Arizona says softly.

I wince as she spreads the gel on my belly. Owen is still standing beside me remaining silent. But his eyes were already glued to the screen of the ultrasound machine in anticipation.

I wince again as Arizona maneuvers the ultrasound probe on my belly. I am still having the abdominal cramps, although they are less intense now.  
" Ah ha- can see the heartbeat' Arizona announces excitedly. ' Very strong and steady at 140 beats per min. '

She then adjusts the ultrasound settings until a loud and already ' swish swoosh' sound which I know indicates the baby's heartbeat fills the entire cubicle.

I release the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I never realized how much I wanted this baby until now. For a few moments before I heard the baby's heartbeat- I was praying to the universe to not take this baby away from me too.

From beside me, I can hear Owen heave a sigh of relief too. Which is good, I guess- it means that he is rooting for our baby to stay too.

' And based on the crown rump length- you're 8 weeks along.' Arizona continues as she prints out the ultrasound picture and hands it to me.

Out of the corner of my eye- I can see Owen smiling now. Oh so he is so happy it is his? He ever doubted it was his before this scan confirmed the gestational age?

I turn away angrily from him suddenly. I am just not ready to forgive him yet. Can I let a cheating husband into my life and my children's lives?

' Amelia- your abdominal cramps are due to your dehydration. ' Arizona says softly. ' With the IV fluids they should be resolving. Your baby looks fine from the ultrasound.'

She smiles reassuringly at me and Owen.

' Everything should be fine- congrats you guys!' Arizona says cheerfully. ' I've gotta go check on my other patients now, I'll check on you again later ok?' she gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze as she leaves the cubicle.

Owen and I are left alone once again.

' Mia please' he begs. ' You know that I'll always be here for you and our children.'

Before I can reply, his pager suddenly beeps, indicating an incoming trauma.

' I've gotta go, incoming trauma, I'll come back to see you later' Owen says, giving my right hand, the one not hooked to the IV, a gentle squeeze.

* * *

I am now left alone in my own thoughts. Should I forgive Owen? Sure he cheated on me. And that is reason enough to hate him. But he seemed apologetic enough just now, and it seems like he really cares for the baby. Should I give him a second chance?

My cubicle curtain opens again, and this time my sister-in-law Meredith Grey steps in.

' Hey' she greets me. ' I just heard from April that you blacked out. Are you ok?'

' Yeah I am fine' I reply meekly.

She then spots the ultrasound picture at my bedside.

' Yours?' she asks cautiously.

' Yeah, you are going to be an aunt again' I say as a smile forms in her face.

' Congrats Amelia!' she says sincerely. ' I'm sure Derek would've been thrilled you know. He loved all his nieces and nephews and they all adored him. And My kids would be thrilled to have another cousin to play with.'

I just smile in reply.

Meredith pages beeps and she excuses herself, leaving me alone in my thoughts once again.

The realization just hit me, cheating or not, Owen is still alive. Meredith would never have another chance to have Derek love her and their children. Their children didn't have a father. Whereas, my children will still have a father if I let him be a part of their lives. It is up to me to put aside my feeling of hurt and anger at being betrayed for the sake of my children. They need their father. If this child is a boy, he would need a male role model in his life.

I myself grew up without a father , and I don't want my children to grow up without a father too.

But I am still extremely hurt by what he had done to me.

This is one of the hardest and most important decisions I'll ever have to make.

* * *

I am now being transferred into one of the observation rooms to recuperate, and my IV line has been removed. I am still feeling groggy and a bit nauseous, but much better compared to this morning. The contractions have stopped.

My room door opens and in comes Owen.

' Hey' he greets softly, you feeling better now? I just checked on Charlotte in the daycare, and I am going to pick her up this evening. 'Do you need anything to drink?'

I shook my head. I have a whole bottle of water at my bedside.

He grabs a chair to sit at my bedside.

' I was drunk.' he says, ' I thought it was you that night. I am so sorry this happened between us. I promise it wouldn't happen again.'

' If you are truly sorry, you should've stopped it before it went too far. You should've stopped it when she texted you and invited you to drinks daily.' I retort. ' But no, you didn't.'

' It seemed harmless at the time' he tries explaining himself again. I didn't know it would lead to this.'

' Harmless? How about the flirty text messages you sent back to her? You call that harmless?' I ask.

' Mia please, I know that I messed up and made a huge mistake. Can you just please give me another chance to make this right again? Can we start over?' Owen begs with those pleading blue eyes which I can never say no to.

I sigh and take in a deep breath.

' Listen, I am forgiving you only because you're the father of my children and they need their father. But the next time I find out that you are sending flirty text messages or sleeping with another woman, you are gone from their lives and mine. Understood?' I say seriously. ' I mean what I say.'

He nods his head, smiling faintly. ' There wouldn't be a next time ' he says earnestly.

' I really hope I can trust you on that.' I say. ' Arizona has scheduled another ultrasound appointment for me in 2 days time. And she wants to do a proper antenatal booking for me then. You can come along.'

His smile grows wider now. ' Of course I would love to come along.' he says.

I nod and lean back down on my bed. I don't know whether I would be able to fully trust Owen anymore after this. I mean, he'll still be part of my life because he is the father of my children. But honestly I don't know whether we'll ever go back to the way we were before this. He seems apologetic enough for what he has done, and I'll give him another chance. He better not screw this second chance up.

' Can I talk to the baby?' he asks.

' He or she is the size of a grapefruit, I don't think they can hear you." I laugh.

' Yes, studies show that they can hear at 8 weeks gestation' Owen says seriously.

' Well, if you say so' I shrug.

He then places his right hand on my still flat abdomen and rubs it gently.

' Hey bean' he says. ' I'm your daddy. I love you and your mother and sister so much.  
I'll do anything to protect you all. I hope that you're a boy so we can go fishing and do boy things together. But I will be very happy too if you're a girl- you'll be my little princess too, just like your sister. I hope you'd look like your mother and sister if you're a girl. I tell you, your mother is the prettiest woman in the whole world, and the most caring, compassionate and strongest woman ever, you're so lucky to have her as your mother. And your sister is the most beautiful and perfect little girl ever, you'll grow to adore her.'

I am now feeling tears rolling down my cheeks, I didn't realize I was crying.

For a moment, we are a happy family once again. I really hope that we'll remain as one. We can, if we try.

 **Reviews and comments are very much appreciated :) Do tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
